Valentine's Day Surprise
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Sequel to Wufei's Birthday Present. Can stand alone. Duo plans a romantic evening, just for the three of them. 1x2x5


-1Title: **_Valentine's Day Surprise_**

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Jess Eklom

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Romance

Pairings: 1x2x5

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, boyfriend sharing.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine… enough said.

Note: This is a stand alone one-shot… even as it is also a continuation story. This takes place after the one-shot 'Wufei's Birthday Present' and is the long awaited sequel. So enjoy it. It is most likely the first and last time I will ever do a threesome story, at least with these three.

Duo Maxwell felt a really large grin pass his lips and he waited on the bed of the suite that he had checked into for the evening. Today was Valentine's Day and since neither Wufei nor Heero had been able to find a day to do what they had talked about, he had given Heero a key to the suite and told him the room number and when to arrive. He had then done the same for Wufei, saying both had to be there at the same time.

The room was decorated for Valentine's with roses and rose petals. Everything was perfect. Soft music played on the stereo while scented candles gave off a gentle vanilla fragrance. All was ready. All that was missing was his fellow pilots.

Heero and Wufei arrived at about the same time and met at the hotel entrance. After staring at each other for a few moments, they both nodded at each other, knowing there was only one reason for them both being at the fancy hotel in the first place.

"Duo?" Wufei asked as they rode the elevator to their room.

"Duo," Heero confirmed.

Duo tried lounging in a large, comfy chair that faced the door, but that made him feel silly. Next he tried the love seat, but he agreed it didn't look the least bit sexy. Finally, Duo settled on the bed, lying back with a nervous smile on his lips.

Wufei and Heero arrived at the room and found it too eerily quiet... until they noticed the beautiful man lying on the bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wufei asked as he stared at Duo while Heero appreciatively ogled the lithe body

Duo flushed, slowly sitting up. The actions caused the rose petals that had been resting in his lose hair to stir and fall, even as his almost entirely nude body was on display for the two men. A single cloth placed over his crotch was the only thing covering him. "This is my Valentine's gift to the both of you. You both said you wanted a threesome back on Wuffles birthday... so here it is."

Wufei seemed to blush, and looked over at Heero. Heero just shrugged and began stripping right then and there. "Are you sure about this?" he asked even as he eyed Heero's efficient way of getting naked.

"Wuffles, he's stripping. If that isn't an 'I'm sure' move... he would have just turned around and walked out," Duo commented, even as he laid back down, his hair fanning out around him.

Heero climbed on the bed and kissed Duo thoroughly before glaring at Wufei, "Are you getting on the bed or not?"

Wufei blushed a little and nodded as he began to strip himself down.

Duo moaned, returning the kiss before listening to Heero's commanding tone. "You ok, Hee-chan?" he asked softly, even as he reached up to caress his lover's cheek. His gaze trailed over his shoulder to watch the Chinese man strip.

"Hn"

Duo reached up to kiss along Heero's jaw. "You're the one who wanted this... you even told Wufei as much," Duo purred into his ear, even as he pulled back. "Come on Wuffles... your cock will shrink if you stay out in the cold, ya know."

Wufei glared at the brunette man but got on the bed anyway, hesitantly reaching out to touch Duo again. They hadn't done anything since his birthday and while he had enjoyed it, he was a bit nervous about ruining what they had going as friends.

"Come on, Wufei, relax. Nothing changed when we did something for your birthday. Nothing will change now. Hee-chan, come on... help me out here. You were just as curious."

Wufei slid against Duo's side and began kissing his shoulder and caressing the boy's flat stomach, feeling a little nervous at the prospect of sleeping with his friends.

"You know I'll try anything once, koi," Heero whispered huskily into Duo's ear before nibbling on it as Wufei got closer. Heero then pressed himself against Duo, one of his arms going over the thin body and caressing Wufei's side.

Duo gasped and whimpered, even as his body trembled at the husky words from Heero's lips. The fact they were said right in his ears only made it better. "Then let's calm Wuffles before he jumps out of his skin. It won't be much fun if he remains all uptight like that."

Heero then pushed himself up and rolled himself on top of Duo, then shifted and managed to get both Wufei and Duo partly under him as he kissed one, then the other with as much attention to detail as humanly possible.

Wufei closed his eyes as he was kissed and sighed in pleasure, feeling someone remove his hair tie, fingers running through his hair.

Duo toyed with the silky black locks. They had been the one thing he hadn't been able to get out of his mind from the last time. It was almost like an addiction. The way the strands seemed to slide through his fingers and cling to them slightly at the tip was almost erotic. "Feeling better, Wuffles?"

Wufei looked at both of them with glazed eyes and nodded, "Yuy is an excellent kisser."

"Hn," Heero smirked and leaned in for another.

Duo couldn't help but have an answering smirk on his lips. "Where do you think I learned how to kiss from?" he asked in a questioning purr, even as his hands teased through both men's hair. One hand enjoyed Heero's short locks while the other teased through Wufei's longer hair.

Heero groaned and turned his head so that he was kissing and growling into Duo's throat as he slipped one leg between each of his lover's own and began to thrust between them, making sure to rub up against their respective cocks with the tops of his thighs.

Wufei gasped at the sensation, one hand clasped against Heero's hard shoulder while the other got a grip on Duo's long, flowing hair.

Duo cried out in soft, gentle cries, even as he could feel Wufei's hand in his hair and Heero's body moving partly over his own. "Ahhh... Hee-chan... you decide... who are you claiming... and Wufei... you get second choice. This is my gift to you today."

Heero hugged them both, kissing, licking, and nipping at both of their necks while rubbing against them, "Can't I have you both?"

Duo grinned. "I don't mind... but Wufei hasn't been taken yet... so he might."

"I would like Yuy to be my first," Wufei admitted, blushing brightly as he rubbed himself against Heero in reply to the motions against his body.

Duo moaned, pressing close to both Asian men and nipping at Heero's ear before moving to do the same to Wufei. "That's fine. I was your first when you took me... so it's fair this way."

"I would like to take you again, Duo. With Yuy's permission, of course..." Wufei whispered as he kissed Duo.

Heero grunted in affirmation.

Duo shivered, even as he nipped at Heero's jaw. "I've got an idea. Heero can take you... while you take me. That way... it's all of us enjoying the moment."

Heero grunted, which was generally taken as a 'yes, let's do it'.

Wufei nodded, "I think I will like that."

Duo's smirk was one of true mischief. "Oh, I'm certain we'll all like that," he murmured in a husky tone of his own, shifting his body so he could press more fully into both men.

Heero growled, but allowed it.

Wufei returned the favor.

Duo whimpered, even as he felt like his body was about to burn up. Since Wufei's birthday, Duo had struggled to not be turned on when in the dark haired man's presence. It may have been the former Shenlong pilots first time, but he had certainly known what he was doing.

Heero growled a little more before looking at Duo. "Since you suggested it, how are we doing this?" he asked in a passion rough tone. His Prussian blue gaze was dark with need.

Wufei looked to Duo as well. He wasn't completely innocent, but the suggestion the American man had made was a bit out of his knowledge.

Duo smiled and kissed both men before jerking his hips upward to press into Heero's thigh, eliciting a moan from both the Japanese man and himself. "Well, I'd be on the bottom, Wufei would take the middle, and Heero would get the honor position of supreme top."

Heero smirked slightly at those words, eager to try it. "Then let's do it."

Wufei was a little nervous about it, since it was to be his first time. Yet there was no one he trusted more than Heero for such a task. As the former Wing pilot got off of them, Duo shifted till he was in front of Wufei on the bed.

With Duo in front, he grinned as he wiggled his ass in front of the Chinese man. "Well, this time you prepare me, Wufei," Duo murmured.

Heero got behind Wufei as Duo teased him. One hand reached out to lightly smack the firm ass that was before them, making Duo gasp out in surprised pleasure. He then moved to caress over the tight globes of Wufei's pale butt, teasing a small gasp from the other Asian man's lips.

Wufei wasn't certain what to expect, but he hadn't been the sheer pleasure as he lubed his fingers and moved to press into Duo's beckoning body. At the same time, he felt Heero almost mimic his every move. War roughened finger snaked over the crack between cheeks before a single finger pressed into the almost beckoning heat. It was tight, but not unpleasant. It was obvious Heero knew what he was doing.

Duo was shifting on the bed, almost as if he was trying to ride each finger as it eventually moved to enter the ever widening passage.

Heero groaned, nipping and licking at Wufei throat as he worked to get the virgin passage ready to accept his girth. While Heero was not overly large, he wasn't any small size either. If he didn't work this right, he could hurt the other man.

Wufei's eyes were almost large, feeling the fingers work their way inside. With each new addition a little pain surfaced. Yet Yuy seemed to sense each new intrusion as a painful one and would slow to make it easier to accept. Soon a full four fingers were moving in and out of his body, making him gasp and pant, even as he did the same to Duo.

Duo was almost ready to beg. He was so hot, hard, and ready that the tip of his cock was beginning to leak a steady, slow trail along his fully engorged shaft. With slow breaths he collected himself, knowing that with Wufei in the middle it was more than likely the man wouldn't last long to begin with. "I… I'm ready…" he panted out.

Heero heard those words and looked to Wufei, needing the same words from him.

Wufei nodded, panting heavily. "I believe… I'm ready… as well," he said.

Duo felt Heero help Wufei settled at Duo's entrance, slicking the cock up before it began to press for entry.

Heero growled and settled himself behind Wufei, his member seeking the same place to honor. With his tip nestled between the firm globes of Wufei's ass, he pressed into the untried passage with a single thrust, causing Wufei to sink fully into Duo's own ass.

Wufei cried out. It was heaven and hell all at once. Pleasure and pain seemed to flare out in all directions. His ass felt a hot, burning sensation of being fully penetrated, even as his cock felt the sweet heat and welcoming tightness that was Duo. It was the best of both worlds and also the worst. "Gi… Give me a moment…" he managed to gasp out.

Duo nodded, even as he delighted in the feeling of being filled. While he knew Heero wasn't inside of him, he knew it was almost just as good because, through Wufei, it was almost as if he was the one in control.

Heero had heard him and groaned at the tightness. Wufei was extremely tight. Almost too much. It was hard to control himself, since all he wanted to do was begin to drive into the man. Yet he waited, allowing for the passage around his shaft to become used to the intrusion.

After a short moment Wufei drew and deep breath and nodded, kissing the curve of Duo's spine and shifting his hips, pressing himself deeper into the American and making his own ass take more of Heero. "M… Move…" he panted, uncertain how long he could last as such pleasure rocketed through his blood stream.

Duo moaned and didn't need to be told twice. Moving slowly, he began to rock against him, urging Wufei into a set beat.

Heero felt the rhythm that Duo was setting and moved to join in time to it.

With Wufei in the middle, he was stuck between the two lovers, being pressed into Duo with each new thrust from Heero. It was going from a mixture of feelings to a flaming passion with each new movement. It was becoming more and more enjoyable and with each new stroke a moan or gasp would slip pass his lips.

Duo was soon nearing his line of control; his entire body was on fire. "H… Heero… I… can't… Wufei…" he whimpered, begging for the pleasure he knew was so close.

Heero heard the pleading and began moving faster, beginning to pound Wufei into Duo, who in turn pounded Duo into the mattress.

Wufei gasped and whimpered, moaned and pleaded. His own orgasm was so close he could feel the building pleasure pooling low in his belly. One hand slipped around Duo and around his cock, urging the brunette on. "Don't hold…. back… I can't… either…"

Duo cried out, screaming out both Heero and Wufei's name before stars swam before his closed eyes and his orgasm was ripped from him. His cock spilled its seed even as his inner muscles closed around Wufei's cock.

Heero growled and pressed in harder and faster. The ever efficient lover, he wouldn't find release until both of his lovers had found the same pleasure before hand.

Heero didn't have long to wait, either. As soon as Duo began clamping onto Wufei's cock, he was lost, a cry passing his own lips. Wufei's own essence began to spill from his engorged member and his passage tightened around Heero's member.

Duo gasped at the feeling of being filled, his body still shivering in the wake of his orgasm.

Heero gave a cry of his own when Wufei's already tight passage grew impossibly tighter, seeming as if it was about to squeeze his dick off. Yet Heero shifted twice more into the convulsing passage, only to soon spill his own load hotly and deeply inside of the former Shenlong pilot.

Wufei felt himself fall forward once he pulled from Duo's welcoming warmth, shifting at the last second to lie a little away from Duo so that Heero could move to lay between the two of them.

Duo sighed and turned to his side, so he could look toward Wufei. The look of utter contentment and pleasure on the man's face was enough to let him know his present had been well received. Glancing toward Heero, he looked well pleasured.

Heero collapsed onto the bed, somehow landing between both of the other ex-pilots. Wrapping an arm around each of them, he brought them both to him so they could lean their heads on his chest as they all struggled to regain their normal breathing, and generally come down from that euphoric state that their lovemaking had taken them all to.

Duo gasped, clinging to Heero's side, even as one hand moved to caress through Wufei's hair. "W... Wow..." was all the motor mouth could manage to say.

Heero and Wufei couldn't help the small chuckles that the line produced.

"If I knew this is what it would take to render Maxwell speechless, I would have braved castration and asked Yuy to let me share your bed sooner," Wufei said as he settled down into Heero's embrace, kissing Duo's nose lightly.

Duo stuck his tongue out at the former Shenlong pilot. "Ah, come on, Wuffles. You love my voice. Admit it!"

Wufei laughed, "Sometimes more than others."

Heero grunted and hugged them both tighter, "Sleep. Bicker at work."

Duo snuggled close, pressing a kiss to Wufei's lips before shifting to press one to Heero's. "I'll sleep... on one condition."

"Hn?"

"This was one hell of a Valentine's Day Gift, wasn't it?" Duo asked

"Indeed," Wufei said.

"Hai. What's the condition?"

"I wanted you both to agree that nothing is different once we leave this place. After all... I always believed friends make the most wonderful lovers," Duo commented, watching both of them.

"Ryokai," Heero agreed.

"For once, I agree with the baka," Wufei mumbled, his mind becoming clouded with the need to sleep.

The last thing from Duo was a tired laugh, right before he drifted off into the warm arms of his lover and the lull of a deep sleep.

Both men saw fit to play with Duo's hair until they too were lulled into a comfortable and content sleep.

**The End**

Japanese Words:

Koi - Love

Hai - Yes

Ryokai - Accepted

Baka - Idiot


End file.
